Infinity
by AliceLou5
Summary: The scream echoed after the gunshot as Wash fell to the ground. She ran forwards, tears streaming down her maddened face. The barrel of the gun was pointed at her and he pulled the trigger before Josh could make a sound. JoshOC, Rating T  maybe later M.
1. Chapter 1

**Infinity.**  
><em>The scream echoed after the gunshot as Wash fell to the ground. She ran forwards, tears streaming down her maddened face. The barrel of the gun was pointed at her and he pulled the trigger before Josh could make a sound. JoshOC, Rating T+ maybe later M.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Infinity.<strong>_  
>n. pl. <em>**in-fi-ni-ties.**

1. The quality or condition of being infinite.

2. Unbounded space, time, or quantity.

3. An indefinitely large number or amount.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One.<span>

* * *

><p>''Get up.''<p>

A rough kick to the ribs made the girl jolt up with a cry of pain. She looked up at the woman, eyes narrowed hatefully. Mira just looked down at her coolly and walked away.

''Get her up. They have Carter. I want him back.'' Mira ordered her men. They nodded and grabbed the girls arms roughly, pulling her up.

''Let go.'' the girl pulled away roughly, a clear English accent mixing through her slightly Americanized accent, ''I can walk by myself.''

''Run, and I'll make sure you can never walk again.'' a dark haired man snarled.

''So pleasant as always, Drake.'' the girl managed to sneer before he grabbed her arm tightly, dragging her along. ''Hey! Where are you taking me!''

''Shut up girl.'' Mira said absent-mindedly, leaning against a rover and cleaning her knife.

''I have a name, Mira.'' the girl rubbed her eyes, wincing as she pressed down on a nasty bruises on her face.

''Shut up, _Jaden_.'' Mira glanced at her and the girl glared.

''It's _Jade_.'' the girl growled angrily. ''Don't call me that.''

Mira smirked lightly and pushed herself away from the rover as Drake and more of her men walked up with a long box. ''Are you ready? We're getting Carter back.''

''Is that why the girl is coming?'' Drake asked irritated, shooting Jade an irritated look what she returned equally as annoyed. ''Are we going to blast her annoying face off if they don't work along?'' he shot a smirk at Jade.

''Shut up, Drake.'' Mira gave him a look and gestured at Jade. ''Tie her hands behind her back. I don't want anymore jumping out of the rover like the last times.''

Jade opened her mouth to protest as her arms got forced behind her back, quickly shutting up as a gun got thrust in her face. The girl settled for a dark scowl and occasionally wincing as the ropes rubbed against her already bruised up bare wrists.

''Get her in the rover.'' Mira jerked her head towards the vehicle and climbed in it herself. ''I don't want any sound from you _Jaden_. You're going to do exactly as I say, understood?'' she said firmly, an edge of a threat lingering at the word 'understood'.

Jade clenched her teeth, nodding stiffly. She knew better then to say anything, even though there was no doubt she wouldn't get killed, Mira didn't hesitate about letting her men knock her around.

The rover kicked into life and drove off, away from the Sixer camp. _And back to humanity_. Jade grimaced, wincing as the ropes cut into her wrists, trying them out to see how loose they were. Jade wasn't stupid, well…maybe just a little. But she was definitely not planning on being bargained on over ammo, meds and _Carter_.

The drive was rough but silent. Two men were seated either side of Jade with a sonic rifle over their legs; pointed at Jade. She looked at them warily and out of the rover as it just broke through the trees onto a clear path.

''Keep a look out. We're on Carno territory.'' Mira said, leaning forwards slightly.

''We can use Drake as a diversion if we get attacked.'' Jade muttered.

''I heard that! Or we can just give you a nice round bullet through your fuc-'' Drake's snappy voice through the communicator cut off abruptly as a roar echoed through the jungle. ''Carno. Watch out!'' Drake yelled as a Carnotaurus came crashing through the trees, it's massive body colliding with the rover Jade and Mira were in.

Jade screamed as she got thrown through the rover, her head bashing against the back of the rover painfully.

''Drive!'' Mira snapped at the man at the wheel, grabbing the front of Jade's shirt and hauling her out of the way of a man with a rifle who took over her place, shooting at the Carno.

''Drive faster!'' a man yelled from on the roof of the rover, shooting at the Carno.

The other rover overtook them fast as they raced through the jungle, away from the chasing Carno. Jade pressed against the side of the rover, body flying through the air every time the rover jolted.

Jade caught a glimpse of a third rover weaving through the Sixer rovers and narrowed her eyes, pressing against the side more and peering out of a crack. Her breathing hitched for a moment and she grinned. Mira yanked her back, and glanced out herself.

''Taylor.'' Mira mumbled. Her head shot up as a loud thump sounded. The Carno had hit the floor.

The man on the rover turned around, banging on the roof, ''We're all clear-''

Jade screamed as a second Carnotaurus jumped into the clearing, dragging the man straight out of the rover.

''What's going-'' Mira froze and narrowed her eyes as the first Carno got back to its feet again and started pursing them once more. ''Go!'' she ordered quickly, pressing the men to drive faster.

The rovers picked up speed, racing for the gates of the colony before them. The Carno started catching up, bashing it's body against the rover Jade and Mira were in. Jade screamed again, this time in pain as her ribs collided roughly against the side of the rover.

Jade again got thrown through the vehicle as it screeched to a stop safely inside the gates bashing against a building roughly.

''Keep her here! I don't want them knowing until I'm sure.'' Mira snapped at the men.

''What's going on Mira!'' Jade demanded.

''Keep quiet girl.'' Mira muttered, ''Taylor and another man took care of the Carno.'' she told the younger girl, sounds of sonic cannons echoing loudly.

Jade's eyes widened, her heart skipping a beat. _Taylor! _''Are they okay!''

The rover door slammed shut on her, leaving her in the rover on her own and unanswered. She immediately started rubbing her wrists together, trying to slip out of the ropes.

''Shit…come on.'' Jade muttered, her head shooting up to check if no one was coming for her yet.

''Hello Taylor.'' Mira spoke coldly.

''What are you doing here Mira?'' Taylor answered defensively.

Mira looked around her at Taylor's men, pointing their weapons at her and her men. ''This is no way to treat company.'' she said equally as defensive.

''Have your men lower their weapons.'' Taylor demanded.

''You first.'' Mira replied.

''You're outnumbered.'' Taylor pointed out.

''Then what are you so afraid of?'' she replied sneeringly.

''You came here for a reason.'' Taylor half smirked.

''You've got one of my people.'' Mira said coldly.

''Carter got shot. While he was trying to steal power off our grid.'' Taylor argued.

''We know he's alive and in your brig.'' Mira told him exasperated.

Taylor stared at her judgingly for a moment, ''You know this how?''

''Maybe we still have a few friends here in Terra Nova.'' Mira countered.

''Maybe I'll have a sit down with Carter.'' Taylor threatened, ''Have a little chat about your _friends_.''

''We want Carter you son of a bitch!'' a Sixer yelled, moving forwards, gun aimed at Taylor.

Taylor's men immediately jumped into defence, guns charging as they all started yelling. Jade looked up slightly panicked at the yelling, her wrists sore and bright red from the rubbing. She could only see half of Mira's back and her arm raising.

''_Enough!_'' Mira yelled at her men.

Taylor held out both his arms, ''Step _down_!'' he also yelled to his men.

A long silence occurred, Jade looking through cracks hastily to see what was going on. Her breath hitched as she caught sight of a man sitting with a woman and two younger girls. He wasn't in uniform but she knew he was one of Taylor's men.

Taylor held out his arms to Mira, questioning her next step quietly. Mira watched him for a moment, glancing at his men before nodding at two of hers. They moved towards the other rover, pulling out the long rectangle box and carrying it towards Mira.

''A trade.'' Mira said as they set the box down and opened it. The box was filled with meteoric iron to control the quarry. ''I want Carter, medical supplies…and ammo.'' Mira demanded.

Taylor nodded, exhaling exasperated. ''You can have your man, you can have the meds. No ammo. No way.'' he told her, smirking slightly.

''Fine.'' Mira stared Taylor down for another few seconds and then turned half around to her men. ''Bring her out.''

Jade cursed under her breath, she had just gotten the ropes off. Her eyes widened slightly as the rover got thrown open.

Taylor frowned confused for a moment as two of Mira's men got into the rover. His eyes widened as they pulled out Jade roughly. She jerked her arms back with no use since they just held on tighter.

The security immediately raised their weapons again, the young man jumping up in outrage from his spot with a woman and two girls. The Sixers followed quickly, their weapons also rising and pointing at Taylor's men.

Taylor shook his head slightly amused. ''So you had her all this time.'' It wasn't a question.

''That shouldn't come as a surprise for you, Taylor.'' Mira smirked.

''I didn't come willingly!'' Jade protested, one of the men holding onto her arms jabbed her sharply in the ribs and she hissed in pain.

''Meds and ammo.'' Mira bargained, ''For the girl.''

''I _have _a name.'' Jade growled angrily, looking at Taylor sharply. ''No ammo.''

Taylor pursed his lips, face set in an angry frown. Jade shook her head sharply as he caught her eye. ''Extra meds. No ammo, no way.''

Mira exchanged a look with Drake. She nodded as she looked back at Taylor. ''Can't blame a girl for trying.'' she jerked her head forwards and the men roughly shoved Jade forwards, the girl stumbling over her feet forwards.

The young man jumped up from his spot, jerking her back on her feet. He looked down at her, raising his eyebrow. ''Can't keep out of trouble, huh?''

''Oh shut up Reynolds.'' Jade muttered, glancing at Taylor.

''Guzman. Get Carter out of the brig. Have extra medical supplies put together.'' Taylor told an older man.

Guzman nodded, patting Jade's shoulder softly. ''Welcome back.'' he told her before walking off.

Jade smiled wryly and looked up as Taylor opened his mouth, ''Reynolds. Guard her. We're bringing Carter out.''

Reynolds nodded and took Jade's arm, steering her back to where he got up from. The woman got up quickly, meeting them halfway.

''My name is Elizabeth Shannon, I'm a doctor and I want you in the infirmary.'' she said worried, taking her face gently and turning it sideways to inspect the bruising.

''Mark!'' a girl about a year younger then Jade also came up. ''Who is this?''

''This is Jade. She disappeared a few weeks back. Now we know where to.'' Reynolds answered her with a frown directed towards Jade. ''I think you'll have to wait for that Doctor Shannon. Taylor will want a word with her first.'' he added, looking at Elizabeth.

''But surely-'' Elizabeth looked at him in surprised.

''It's fine.'' Jade shook her head, closing her eyes and frowning slightly. ''I'm okay, I need to talk to Commander Taylor anyway.''

''Come on. I'll take you to Taylor, brat.'' Reynolds nudged her lightly, earning a scowl from her.

''One year.'' she muttered, rubbing her shoulder. ''One year difference.''

Reynolds laughed, ''You're still the same.'' he smiled at the other girl, dipping his head slightly. ''I'll see you later, Maddy.'' he said, his tone softer.

The girl nodded and smiled, running a hand through her hair nervously. Reynolds took Jade's arm again, steering her towards Taylor.

''I'll see you later, Maddy?'' Jade smirked at him.

''Oh shut up.'' Reynolds muttered, pushing her forwards as she laughed.

''Jade.'' Taylor nodded at Reynolds and looked at Jade, leaving Reynolds to walk away ''I need a talk with you, Jade.''

Jade grimaced, ''I know.'' she mumbled.

''But first come with me.'' Taylor said, walking back to Elizabeth who was talking to a man Jade had caught a glimpse of earlier. ''Doctor Shannon,'' Taylor dipped his head towards her, ''We could use a hand over in the infirmary.''

Taylor nodded at her and the man and started walking again. Jade exchanged a look with the man and jogged after Taylor, an arm wrapped around her side carefully. ''Commander, look. I know you are mad but-''

Taylor shushed her with his hand held out. He looked down at her, a slight smile on his face. ''What happened to 'I never get into trouble'?'' he asked her slightly teasingly.

Jade rolled her eyes but smiled gratefully. She knew there was going to be hell later, but first she needed to clean up. ''Hey Commander, about-'' Jade froze up, her fists clenching as two of Taylor's men walked towards them, a third man walking in between them.

Taylor stepped slightly in front of her, watching the men pass them. The third man turned his head, his lips curving up into a smirk as he stopped walking to look at Jade.

''So Mira decided to bring you back huh?'' he sneered.

''Carter.'' Taylor said threateningly. Carter just glanced at him, turning his head back to Jade.

''She traded me for you actually.'' Jade said stiffly. ''So be grateful you're not still rotting in the brig.'' she spat.

Carter chuckled, flashing her a smirk. ''Don't get too arrogant Jaden.''

''Move on.'' Taylor jerked his head back towards the gates as he saw Jade flush in anger. ''And next time I see you sneaking around the gates, don't count on just being shot.'' he added threateningly.

Carter smirk and glanced at Jade once more, ''You'll come around soon, baby sister. You just wait.''

Jade clenched her fists, gritting her teeth as Taylor placed a hand on her shoulder with a sigh, watching Carter be escorted to the gates and the Sixers pulling out.

''Welcome back to Terra Nova,'' he told her, patting her shoulder, ''Welcome back Jade Carter.''

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>_Updates will only come when TerraNovan update's his story.(;_

_Everyone is free to yell at him: .net/u/2367760/ Oh meh, and check out his story while you're at it._ _But don't worry, it's not you. He's always weird (;_


	2. AUTHORS NOTE Don't get your hopes up

Holy mother of holy shit. I swear. I never meant to never let anyone hear from me again but eh…shit went down and I wasn't really able to continue this, plus it's too stressed at home to be able to sit down and rewatch the episodes for the story line. And then when I thought I could continue this, something else went down and I couldn't even listen to the words ''Terra Nova'', ''Maddy'' or Josh''.

Well to be honest it's probably more cause I'm a lazy ass but still. I don't think I'll be continuing this anytime soon but don't give up on it cause it'll come back sometime. Can't leave Josh Shannon hanging, plus I have these amazing ideas for a sequel. I get too far ahead of myself sometimes.

And holy shit. Who else is furious about the no second season! I'm so pissed I want to go up to Fox's main building and throw a flipping tantrum and then kidnap Landon until they agree to make another season. However Landon will probably come willingly.

So yeah, don't give up on this. I might continue it in the future. I'm at the moment not writing anything at all and I have three freaking accounts on here. So yeah sorry guys.~

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry.<em>

_I never realized what kind of impact I had on you until I read your authors note. _

_Be happy._

_(:_


End file.
